Lost Emotions
by Ascended-being
Summary: This is a tag I did for the episode Chimera. What was Sam really thinking about Pete?


Lost Emotions

SPOILER ALERT! This is a tag for the SG-1 episode of Chimera. It has MAJOR SPOILERS in it! You have been warned.

Rated PG-13 for language and UST. Thanks to Gateworld for the dialogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's his name?"

"Pete."

"Pete?"

"Pete Shannahan. He's a cop."

She was confessing that she was in another relationship with her brother's friend to the man she really wanted to be with. It had been seven years since they had first met and she loved every minute of it. She was tired of waiting though. Those damn regulations kept them from getting close, yet she felt something.

"Set up."

"Pathetic, I know."

"No, it's great."

"Really?"

"Isn't it?"

"Well it's not serious or anything."

Now she was making up excuses. She really liked Pete. Honestly, but Jack made her feel like someone else. Someone she liked. Pete would never be able to do that like Jack did.

"Sir…"

"Oh, Carter it's none of my business. I'm just happy that you're happy about something other then…quarks."

There it was. The sarcasm she loved.

"Not bad with quarks huh?"

"Excellent."

"A bit uncomfortable isn't it?"

"Yeah a bit."

He had no idea how this was effecting her. It pained her to say this, but it had to be said, to close the emotions between them. However it wasn't working like she had planned.

They had gone to see Singing in the Rain, and it was nice. Pete was a gentleman the whole time they were on their date, and she like it. The thing that was missing, though, was…a spark.

"You know my case down here wraps up tomorrow."

"Does that mean your heading back to Denver?"

She wanted him to stay. She wanted to see if she could feel something more for him. She truly wanted this relationship to work.

"Actually I called my Captain and said I don't care if crime is running rampant up there…I met this woman. This amazing person…and we've got this thing going on."

She knew he was half joking, half serious, and that made her think that it might turn out ok. He sort of had the same humor as Jack. But she realized that that was the wrong thing to think. She didn't want to look at Pete and see another man.

"And what did he say?"

"Get your ass back here or you're fired."

"Too bad."

"I'm lying. I told him I'm taking a two weeks vacation. Truth is…Colorado Springs is very…underrated."

The kiss was great. It was full of the passion that was missing in her life. Yeah, this relationship could really work.

"Pete…"

"And it was going so well."

"It is"

"But..?"

She thought it was going great, until, when she was kissing him, she imagined Jack there. That it was him kissing her. Of course she couldn't tell him that so she another excuse.

"It's getting late."

"Is this going too fast for you? Because I can back off…give you 5 or 10 minutes."

That made her smile. He really liked her so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She kissed him again.

"I'll call you."

She was getting ready for the date she was going on with Pete. He had said to dress up, so she put on her black cocktail dress. She was hoping that he was taking her to a fancy restaurant or something romantic like that. Why else would he want her to dress up? When he was at her door and couldn't speak, she guessed that he liked what he saw. When they got to their destination he asked her to close her eyes so it would be a surprise. He was just like a kid with a high school crush, and Sam thought that was very cute. The thing that was kind of annoying was that he wouldn't let her see anything.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, will you stop?"

"Now?"

"No… okay now."

When she opened her eyes she saw that he had brought her an anniversary dinner. There was a big dance floor and swing music playing. There were also couples on the dance floor that had to be around 50 or 60 years old.

"Whadda'ya' think?"

"I think that we're gonna' get noticed."

This was so awkward on so many levels. Here they were walking on to the dance floor with couples were 20 to 30 years their senior. But, she thought, what the hell, and went along with it.

About 2 hours later they were still dancing the night away. She hadn't even noticed the other couples on the dance floor. All she could think about was Pete.

"This is great."

"It's nice to know that people stay together no matter what. Isn't it?"

That's when it hit her. She was part of a top secret program that had her traveling to other planets. How could a relationship work when she had to keep a secret like that from him?"

She knew what she was doing when she invited him in. She knew that it would eventually lead to them sleeping together, and she liked the idea. When they woke up the next morning all they could do was stare at each other. When they finally spoke, the conversation lead to how his ex left him.

"I didn't blame her. I mean the hours suck and you never know if…I didn't have a choice. It's who I am."

"I can understand."

"Really. Deep Space Telemetry is who you are."

She wanted to tell him more but I could endanger him and get her into a lot of hot water. And just like that he was gone. Then she realized that she was in love with him, and that he could have handled the truth.

"How's Pete?"

How could he ask a question like that when the were preparing for a mission? She started to think that he was a little jealous.

"You know how it is. Usually you don't let it bother you because they couldn't cope with the truth anyway."

"Usually."

"I think he could have."

From that moment on she promised herself that she was going to give her heart an soul to this relationship. That she would truly and deeply love Pete Shannahan. No matter what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this tag was done in a hurry (it took me about 1 and a half hours to write) and it's pretty sloppy, so go easy on me.


End file.
